


Impossible

by Benzedrinka



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, I cried a LOT while writing it, I'm Sorry, M/M, a lot of tears, but some horrible things happened, holidays in paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benzedrinka/pseuds/Benzedrinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He tried to spot Makoto, but he couldn't see him. He didn't know what happened to him. He didn't know if he even…<br/>Sousuke fell to his knees and started screaming."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by movie "Impossible".  
> This is my first fic I wrote in English so please excuse any mistakes (and let me know if you find any).  
> Originally written for my best friend with her OC's, now transformed to Soumako so I can share it with you guys.  
> Big thanks to my partner in crime [Zoompie](http://zoompie.tumblr.com/) who was my beta and also helped me finish it.

They walked into the big, elegant hotel room. The king size bed stood opposite to the large window with a breathtaking view of the sea.

“Did you really book the bridal suite for us?” Makoto asked with a smile when a bellhop left.

Sousuke smiled back.

“I just wanted the room with the best view.” He stood behind Makoto and wrapped his arms around his waist, “It's a coincidence that it's this one. Do you like it?”

Makoto turned around to face him.

“I love it! We’re going do have amazing holidays.”

 

****

 

With every step his feet sank deeper into the sand. He ran as fast as he could. Not fast enough... Without any problem Sousuke caught him and pulled him onto the ground. Makoto yelped but he didn't want to give up. They wrestled laughing loudly. In the end Makoto somehow managed to pin Sousuke to the ground.

Sousuke grinned gasping for a breath.

“You're becoming stronger.”

“Nah... I've always been strong.” Makoto smiled mischievously, “It's that you're getting older.”

He pecked Sousuke on the lips.

“So what now? Who's first in the water?”

Without waiting for the answer, he jumped to his feet and started running towards the sea.

 

****

 

The sun was disappearing behind the horizon. They walked along the shore holding hands.

“I'm happy I'm here.” Makoto said quietly.

Sousuke stopped to look in his green eyes.

“I'm happy I'm here with you.” Makoto repeated with a smile.

Sousuke smiled back. He took Makoto's face in his hands.

“I'm happy, too. That you're here with me. That we're together.” He kissed Makoto's lips softly. “I love you, Makoto.”

 

****

 

They made love slowly and passionately. Sousuke was moving his hips, thrusting into Makoto.

Makoto sighed quietly gasping for breath. He felt so safe in Sousuke's strong arms. He started moaning his lover's name. He felt he was close.

And Sousuke felt the same. He started thrusting faster and harder. It didn't take long until they came together, gasping into each other’s mouths.

Once again this night.

 

****

 

They spent morning at the hotel pool. Makoto smiled softly when he saw that Sousuke fell asleep on the deck chair. Well, they didn’t have much sleep last night…

Makoto himself was reading a book. He didn't expect that it’s going to be so interesting. But he just finished the last chapter and was really glad that he decided to pack the second volume.

He stood up to go to their room for the new book when he felt cold wind on his face. It was weird cause the pool was surrounded by hotel buildings. He started walking in the direction of the entrance when he heard loud squeals coming from above his head. He looked up and saw plenty of birds flying from the direction of the sea into the land. He didn't know why, but it seemed somehow suspicious. He looked around, but nobody paid any attention to it. People were playing in the water, sunbathing or sleeping on deck chairs just like Sousuke.

But everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing when everything around started trembling. Makoto looked ahead. He was facing the beach now. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. The gigantic brown-gray wave was rushing in their direction, breaking tall palm trees like they were matches.

And then everything happened in the blink of an eye. Makoto started running towards Sousuke. And Sousuke rushed towards Makoto. But before they were able to at least hold their hands the wild water separated them. Makoto desperately tried to stay above the surface, but soon the water rushed up over his head. He didn’t know where Sousuke was. He didn’t know what’s going to happen. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming pain when he hit something under the surface. And after that everything went black.

 

*****

 

He woke up feeling pain in his whole body. He needed a moment to recall what actually happened.

He woke up from the nap and saw Makoto going towards the hotel. And then… Huge wave. It was a tsunami. Why the hell nobody warned them?! When the wave washed him out, he managed to clutch to some tree so he stayed above the surface. He tried to spot Makoto, but he couldn't see him. He didn't know what happened to him. He didn't know if he even…

Sousuke fell to his knees and started screaming.

 

****

 

It wasn't easy to walk because his leg was injured. He used his shirt to make a makeshift bandage, but the wound was bleeding anyway.

He didn't know where he should go so he was just walking. Walking through a thicket and marshlands. There were places where the water was barely reaching his ankles, but sometimes he was submerged to his waist. Finally, he found the asphalt road. He walked along it until some car picked him up. There were two men in it. The driver and the other one who was lying on the back seat. He was unconscious and covered in blood. Sousuke didn't know if he’s going to make it alive. But he didn't say anything. He just jumped into the front seat, grateful that he will be able to get to the hospital.

He didn't care about his own wounds. He just needed to find Makoto.

 

****

 

He searched two field hospitals and the camp for less wounded. He saw a lot of people there. Injured, distraught, frightened. But he didn’t find the one person he was looking for.

From the nurse who has to force him to let her treat his wounds, (“It’s nothing. I’m ok. I don’t have time for this. I have to go. I have to find my boyfriend”) he learned that there’s one more hospital where all badly wounded were transported. He hoped that maybe he will find Makoto there. He rather thought about Makoto being seriously injured than lying somewhere washed up by a wave…

He managed to convince two paramedics who were driving to this hospital with medical supplies to take him with them.

The further inland they drove the damages created by water were less visible. He was so angry at himself. Why the hell did he choose a hotel with a damn view of the ocean?! If they stayed somewhere else more inland than maybe they would be ok. Maybe he wouldn't have to look for Makoto terrified by a thought that he won’t find him. It was his fault. And he couldn't stand it.

 

*****

 

The first thing he saw when he arrived to the hospital was a big group of people crowded in front of the big information board. Some people were leaving it sad and confused, others with a visible relief and others distraught and crying.

 

LIST OF IDENTIFIED VICTIMS.

 

This is what he thought. This is what he was scared of.

But he needed to check it. He needed to make sure that Makoto is not on this list.

He came as close as he could and started searching through the list.

 

A

B

C

D…

 

Where the hell is this goddamn T?!

Lower.

Lower…

Here it is.

 

T

Thomson Brian.

Tarazzio Francesca.

Torres Marco.

Torres Sara.

Tachibana Makoto

 

His heart stopped. This couldn’t be true. He probably was wrong. There was no chance it was true.  
He looked at the list again.

 

TACHIBANA MAKOTO.

 

He blinked a few times, but the letters didn’t change no matter how hard he wanted it.

 

**TACHIBANA MAKOTO**

 

It was impossible. Impossible that Makoto’s name was on this list. It would mean that he… That he was…

No. No. NO!

Sousuke backed away. He didn’t care that he was pushing people making himself a way through the crowd. He was losing his grip on reality. His whole body was shaking. His head was spinning and he knew that he was about to fall. He leaned his head against the wall and let the tears flow. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. He just slid down the wall and he didn’t remember anything else after that.

 

****

 

It was a struggle to open his eyes. He was lying somewhere. All he could see was a white ceiling and a drip bag. He forced himself to move his head and look to his left.

The nurse who was standing near his bed realized that he woke up and she called the doctor. The tall man approached Sousuke’s bed.

“You were severely dehydrated and it was the reason you passed out, sir. We gave you a drip. The wound on your leg isn’t serious, so I think you will be ok very soon.”

“Nothing will ever be ok again.” Sousuke whispered under his breath.

The doctor and the nurse looked at each other and then the man moved his eyes back to Sousuke.

“I assume that you found somebody who you know on the list of the victims.”

Sousuke just nodded without saying a word.

“Unfortunately” The doctor continued, “The procedures require that we have to ask you to identify the victim. Of course, we’ll do it when you’ll be ready. There’s no rush.”

Sousuke slowly sat up on the bed. He was staring into the space. He was tired of this overwhelming pain he felt in his chest. He wanted to end it. If the thing that was going to happen was going to kill him then so be it. And if it won’t kill him, he will find another way to join Makoto.

“Let’s do it. I’m ready.” He said confidently.

 

*****

 

The doctor led him to the big room where all the bodies were situated. The amount of beds covered with white sheets, standing closely next to each other was overwhelming. But Sousuke didn't care about the others. He was overwhelmed only by one. The one towards which he was guided.

“Preliminary identification of the victims is based on the items that were found with the body. In this case, it’s a backpack.”

_Body… Case… You heartless bastard, you’re talking about the most important person in my life, about my Makoto…_

Sousuke gave the paramedic a look full of soreness.

The man took out a green backpack from the black plastic bag and put it on the table. Sousuke recognized it. It was Makoto’s backpack. He felt hot and his head was spinning. He realized what’s going to happen next and he was terrified. Just a moment ago, he was sure that the pain he felt in his chest was impossible to get worse. But he was wrong…

The paramedic took out a wallet from the backpack. There were Makoto’s documents in it. When Sousuke saw his photo in the passport he felt a tight knot in his stomach and tears started drawing down his face. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip so hard that he felt a taste of blood in his mouth. He was shaking. The nurse, who was standing next to him took his hand.

“These documents belong to your…”

“Yes.” Sousuke confirmed quickly. Loud sob escaped his mouth.

“Now it’s time to…” She said quietly, gently rubbing his hand. “Are you sure you want to do this right now?”

Sousuke nodded once again. He wiped tears with the back of his hand. He wasn't sure at all, but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't run from it.

He approached the bed. There was fixed form under the white cover. The moment when the doctor was revealing the face felt like an eternity for Sousuke. Everything was in slow motion. The face emerged from under the cover and Sousuke felt his heart stops beating. He wanted to take a breath, but he couldn't. He had to clutch on the bed frame or he would fell on the floor. The doctor and paramedic run over to help him stay on his feet.

“It's… It’s… It’s not him! It’s not Makoto! It’s not him!”

“Are you sure, sir?” The doctor asked.

“Yes. Absolutely sure. The backpack and documents belong to him, but it’s not him. The water had to move his things so you find them next to this man.”

He wiped tears again. He didn't even realize he was crying all this time.

“You were wrong. Makoto’s alive. I have to find him. I have to go and find him.”

“Right now you can’t go anywhere, sir.” The doctor said. “You are too weak. We have to give you drip and antibiotics. You have to stay here for a while and we will do everything we can to find your boyfriend.”

 

******

 

His bandaged calf was throbbing with pain. Broken rib made it hard to breathe. All the painkillers they gave him made the pain bearable. Or maybe he just got used to it. He was lying motionless, staring blankly into the ceiling. He was in this state only thanks to a few sedative injections.

He was listening to the voices coming from all around him. He was listening to it for a couple of hours, as long as he was lying there. People were screaming, crying, mourning, calling for help and groaning in pain. Everything started to merge into one loud throbbing sound. But suddenly he managed to register some specific sound from this whole noisy chaos. He didn't know why this particular sound, but he kept focusing on it.

“He’s alive! I have to find him! I’m not going to stay here. Just leave me alone. I have to go! Leave me alone!”

He needed a moment to analyze what he heard. Somebody was yelling. Yelling that they needed to find someone.

_Somebody… Someone…_

But he knew this voice. He heard it before. He heard it so many times. But not yelling. He heard this voice waking him up every day. He heard this voice singing in the shower. He heard this voice whispering sweet words into his ear...

He groaned loudly with pain when he sat up on the bed. But he didn’t care about the pain. As fast as he could, he got to his feet and unveiled the curtain which was separating him from the others beds. He went out into the corridor and then he saw him.

He was struggling with two paramedics who were trying to force him to sit in a wheelchair. The nurse who was standing near was preparing some injection.

“SOUSUKE!” He shouted as loud as he could.

And in that moment Sousuke saw him. The paramedics who were holding him didn't have a chance to stop him now. He pushed them away and limping started to walk towards him. And Makoto moved towards Sousuke. He didn't care that he was barely able to walk - he was walking as fast as he could. And finally he reached him and he felt his strong arms wrapped around his trembling body. The arms that he thought won't embrace him ever again.

“Oh my god... Makoto… I was so scared… I thought... They told me...” Sousuke was choking on his tears, hugging Makoto to his chest.

He gently took his face in his hands and looked in his full of tears, but at the same time happy eyes. And then he kissed him desperately like he never did before.

“I was so scared, Mako... So horribly scared... I thought I lost you...” He whispered rubbing Makoto's cheek with his thumb.

Makoto kissed him once again. Then he put his forehead against Sousuke's.

“It's ok now, Sou. We're ok now. You've found me. Everything's going to be fine.”

 

****

 

The doctor approached them, wide smile on his face. When Sousuke saw him, he immediately felt guilty.

“I am so sorry for my behavior, doctor. I was…”

“It’s ok.” The doctor interrupted him. “You were in shock. There’s nothing to apologize for. I am so glad you found each other.”

Sousuke just smiled at the man and then looked at Makoto.

“Yeah, I am happy too.” he said, his voice soft.

Makoto moved closer to him and kissed his lips again.

The doctor watched them with a smile upon his lips.

After a moment the nurse who earlier was with Sousuke approached them and cleared her throat to get their attention.

“I am sorry, but I’m afraid there’s no free bed next to Mr. Tachibana. So will you be ok in a wheelchair?” She asked Sousuke.

He just smiled at her.

“Yes, more than ok. Thank you so much. For everything.”

The paramedics brought the wheelchair and the drip. Sousuke sat down. They gave him his medicines. Makoto lied down on his bed. They thanked everyone again and when the doctor, nurse and paramedics left Sousuke moved closer to the bed. He took Makoto’s hand into his, squeezed really tight. He brought it to his lips and kissed gently.

“I am so happy right now. I feel like I was just born again.” Sousuke said, tears in his eyes again.

Makoto caressed his cheek and smiled.

“I feel the same, Sou.”

They stayed like this, holding hands for a long time. Sousuke told Makoto about everything that happened. How he woke up in the middle of nowhere. How he was looking for him in hospitals. How he found Makoto’s name on the list of the victims.

“I don’t know what I would do if that body I was supposed to identify was you.”

Makoto squeezed his hand even tighter.

“Don’t think about it anymore. I’m here. You’re here. This is all that matters.”

Sousuke smiled. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

“I can’t imagine my life without you. YOU are my life. You are the reason I live. You are my strength, my heartbeat.”

Now tears appeared in Makoto’s eyes too.

“Sousuke…” He whispered.

“You are my everything, Makoto. So promise me this. Promise me that you will never leave my side.”

“I promise you. With my whole heart.”

Sousuke stood up from the wheelchair, Makoto sat up on the bed. Sousuke gently took his boyfriend's face in his hands. Makoto was sure he's going to kiss him. But no.

Sousuke just looked him in the eyes and asked with a soft voice "Makoto, will you marry me?"

Makoto’s eyes widened. A mixture of shock and happiness was written across his face. Beautiful smile bloomed on his lips.

“Aaah, Sousuke! Of course! Of course I will marry you!!!”

He wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. Long, tender and full of happiness. They both knew that everything is going to be alright now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever need to cry over Soumako, come and cry with me [here](http://mylittlesecretshelter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
